


Change is Easy with Wolfram & Hart's Exceptional Employee Benefits!

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 100 words, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set early in Season Five. Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "change."  Genuinely unpleasant.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Change is Easy with Wolfram & Hart's Exceptional Employee Benefits!

**Author's Note:**

> Set early in Season Five. Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "change." Genuinely unpleasant.

Shirley gets the green demon's signature, sends him off. Then picks up the little bottle of sleep, walks through the Employees Only door. She looks through the bars at the Change Receptacle. He's in the corner, whimpering; maybe from the pain of various cancers, maybe remembering one of several abused childhoods planted in his brain. All he ever says is "Pl—pl—please," with the stammer that Jenkins in Litigation got rid of on his way up the ladder.

Shirley smiles at him, waves the bottle. "I'm not giving you _this_ one," she says. "You're too much fun to watch."


End file.
